


Loneliness

by Muzik3



Series: Scomiche Oneshots [4]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Angst, I mean that's all I write apparently, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzik3/pseuds/Muzik3
Summary: Mitch doesn't know how to deal with this feeling.





	

As the Uber driver made the turn onto our street, I immediately noticed Scott's car wasn't in the driveway. I knew he had been with Shawn and his roommates for Thanksgiving, but I hadn't realized that three days later he would still be there. The knot in my stomach that had formed over the last couple of weeks tightened again and in recognition I tried to breathe deeply, trying to loosen it up. I was just going to have to do deal with it one way or another – it became more and more unlikely that Scott's fling was to remain just a fling, and the sooner I would accept that, the easier it would be for the both of us.

I made my way inside, thanking the driver for helping out with my suitcases, and dumped everything on the floor as soon as I closed the front door behind me. It was so awfully silent in here.

I wasn't one to particularly love bustling and business around me, but at the same time, there was a reason I had never lived on my own before. I wondered when Scott was coming home; he hadn't texted me back yet and a quick check up revealed he hadn't been on social media either. He was clearly busy with something. Or someone.

I wished Wyatt was here, just to have some life around me to cancel out the dark cloud of sadness that was hovering over my head. But I was going to have to wait a couple more days before I could pick him up from the breeder. I knew we were just a little too busy to properly take care of him right now, but that didn't stop me from feeling lonely.

I grabbed my phone and decided to just order in some food while I put some of my suitcases away. Thinking ahead, I kept one with some clean garments packed, so I wouldn't have to pack again on Tuesday, and as dinner arrived I kept cleaning up and rummaging through my closet on autopilot.

I couldn't think right now. Once I started thinking, it was going to go down south real quick. I simply couldn't afford to do so, I had to keep myself together. It would get easier, it always had.

Though this was not like the other times.

That one night a couple months ago made sure of that. Flashes of tongues, warm hands touching and soft moans came back to me and I had stop doing this. I had to stop thinking about it. It was one time and it would stay that way.

It didn't matter that I told him I loved him. And it clearly didn't matter that he said it back either.

It was only 9 when I decided that taking some Ambien and just going to bed was probably the best way to go right now. I didn't want to think anymore, I just had to get through this night by myself. Tomorrow was going to be a new day, and we would be working again, and my mental space could be occupied by that. Now I just had to make sure it wasn't going to be occupied with anything else until I woke up.

It was about 2 am when I woke up from a door closing, feeling a little woozy from the Ambien and the heaviness of my heart. I realized that Scott must have come home, and my heart jumped while my stomach tightened and I was pretty sure my brain would explode if I tried to move now. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the blankets over me even further, sleep quickly pulling me under again.

Soft caresses down my shoulder woke me up slowly the next morning. It was calming, anchoring, and I felt my drowsiness melt away. It was another few deep breaths before I was lucid enough to open my eyes. They instantly fell on two blue ones that were following the fingers tracing down my arm. I tried to keep control over the storm that riled up within me, hoping I wouldn't disturb him as he concentrated on tracing around the tattoos on my left arm, but I knew I had betrayed myself when he looked up and our eyes met.

His hand stilled. Neither of us said anything, but the look in his eyes spoke a thousand words and asked a thousand questions that I hoped mine would answer. He blinked slowly, the side of his mouth quirking up just slightly, and I scooted over so he could wrap me in his arms. I felt him press his lips to the top of my head, then lay his against mine.

"I'll always come back to you."


End file.
